


【mob不破数右卫门】最后之日

by kimi_45



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi_45/pseuds/kimi_45
Summary: 搞一搞《决算！忠臣蔵》中横山饰演的不破数右卫门私设有，不如说全是私设…非自愿，比较惨，注意避雷武士什么的就很好玩呀
Kudos: 5





	【mob不破数右卫门】最后之日

不破跪在地上，双腿被粗糙的麻绳牢牢束缚，手臂被绑起固定在头上方，嘴也被塞上布条无法讲话。

第二天就是复仇的日子了，而他的战友们却在他睡觉时袭击了他。他愤怒地挣扎着，眼睛像要喷出火来。

“一身好武艺的不破大人，睡着了也是很好得手的啊。”

“提议每个人都不戴防护具，不破大人可真是好胆量，是吧？”

一位武士用力捏起不破的下巴，嗤笑着。

不破用力甩开武士的手，他瞪着对方，从喉咙发出愤怒的低吼。

“别以为没人知道你和家主的龌龊事，现在又想巴结内藏助大人了？”

不破一怔，挣扎的动作戛然而止。

当初被逐出家门的原因是冲动杀死了家中的一个臣子，而坊间却流传，真正的原因是不破与家主的肉体关系败露，家主为了顾全颜面，不得不将不破放逐。

这消息自然也传到了不破耳中。造谣的家伙当场便被他解决掉，没想到过去这么久依然有人这样看待他。他愤怒地挣扎着，绳子被挣得吱吱作响。

另一个武士淫笑着，猛地撕开不破薄薄的睡衣。因善斗冲动而著称的不破却有着与性格不相符的白皙皮肤，小巧的乳头甚至是粉嫩的樱花色，因暴露在12月的冰冷空气中而敏感地站立。

睡觉时的不破没有梳起发髻，黑发松散地披在肩头。在月光下，他的皮肤泛着淡淡的光泽，琥珀色的桃花眼写满愤怒，脸颊因挣扎而微微发红。虽然嘴被塞住，但依旧可以看出他丰满的似椿花一般的唇瓣。

拉开不破衣服的武士不禁咽了下口水。

在城中尚繁荣时，不破数右卫门也是人们的话题之一。年纪轻轻便任奉行要职，不仅武艺高强且长相俊美，虽然有善斗冲动的缺点，却令无数崇拜武士的少女认为是武士精神的体现而更加痴迷。

这样的不破自然也招到不少武士的妒忌，加上他的性格也惹到了不少人与他敌对，所以才会导致有人散播他年纪轻轻便得到重用，是因为擅长用身体取悦家主的谣言。

“啧，我们不破大人真是有个好皮囊啊。”

“明天就要去赴死了，临死前尝尝让家主神魂颠倒的不破大人，也算没白卖命一回！”

一只手捏上不破粉嫩的乳尖，令他不禁惊得一颤，随即再次用力挣扎起来。虽嘴被封住，却含糊不清地“唔唔”怒吼着，不用想也知道是在大骂面前的禽兽们。

不破的反抗却令武士们更加兴奋。被束缚着的野兽完全不会令人感到恐惧，似乎要令不破更加恼火般，他们开始轻浮地抚摸不破白皙的身体，或是轻抚他的脸颊，或是玩弄他的乳尖。不破挣扎着想要躲避，却被绳子死死固定住，粗糙的绳子在他身上磨出丝丝红痕，却更加激起武士们的施虐欲。

衣服被不知被谁用刀割成了碎片，胡乱地散落在地上。不破的身体一丝不挂地坦露在已无比兴奋的武士们面前。

“差不多该有感觉了吧，不破大人？”

武士故意把大人二字拖得很长。他戏谑地用双手用力掐起不破胸前两颗已被玩弄得艳红的可怜乳粒，激得不破从喉咙发出一声痛苦的呻吟。可疼痛之余，似乎有什么从未体验过的感觉，触电般从被捏痛的乳尖蔓延到全身。

不破惊恐地挣扎着，可却没有了起初的力气，他发现自己的意识开始变得涣散。在朦胧间，他似乎听到了情色的喘息声，而这声音的来源似乎是自己。

“看来起效了。”

塞在不破嘴里的布条早被涂上了致幻的淫药。刚刚还充满怒火的琥珀色眼睛此时却开始失焦，蒙上一层朦胧的水汽。看得出来他正在拼命压抑着喘息，嘴里的布条被唾液浸湿，来不及吞咽的液体沿着嘴角滴落。被众人亵玩的身体因羞耻和欲望而染上一层粉红。不破的分身缓缓立起，他不自觉地微微扭动着，似乎想要缓解自下身蔓延的情欲。

虽是男人，但不破被淫药撩起情欲的身体却令这些习惯了浪荡花街，又不得不在一族衰落后久久压抑欲望的落魄武士们兴奋不已。

他们已经很久没有发泄过了。家主切腹后那点可怜的解散金根本不够习惯了奢侈生活的武士们挥霍，上次找女人，也许是半年前，也可能是一年前了吧——他们已经记不清了。

再也无法按捺自己的欲望，带头的武士将束缚不破手臂的绳索放得长了一些，不破立刻向前倒了下来，却被绳索再次固定住。他似乎想挥动获得一些自由的手臂来驱散面前的家伙们，但手却软绵绵的使不出一点力气。

“别挣扎了，给你用的药够迷倒一匹最烈的马。”

另一个武士用嘲笑的口吻说着，绕到不破身后，将他的腰向后提起。比起已经让花街女子自叹不如的白皙身体，不破的屁股要更加白嫩。淡粉色的隐秘入口暴露在众人的视线中，让武士们不禁发出啧啧的赞叹声音，眼睛都看直了。

“啪。”

响亮的拍击声响起，不破屁股白皙的皮肤上立刻现出一个鲜红的掌印。他们妒恨了很久却只能仰望的那个男人如今却在自己的面前毫无抵抗之力地张开大腿，对于这些武士来说，也许比女人更令他们兴奋。

一个武士取来剩下的淫药，用手指沾了些许，探入不破的秘穴。虽然被药物剥夺了大半的痛觉，但并不温柔的动作依然令他发出了痛苦的呜咽。

未经人事的穴口因被强制开拓而变得艳红，似乎脆弱得要流出血来，却随着武士的动作发出淫靡的水声。武士们目不转睛地盯着那处，有些人甚至停下了抚摸不破身体的动作，因面前的活春宫而眼睛瞪的通红。

也许是想听他发出更多淫荡的声音，有个武士取下了他口中的布条。似乎是被他艳红的嘴唇蛊惑一般，那人痴痴地吻了上去。

“嘶——”

被不破用尽浑身力气咬了一口，武士痛得倒吸一口冷气，惹得围观的武士一阵哄笑。他恼羞成怒，狠狠地抽了不破一巴掌，打得不破嘴角泛出点点血丝。

“我要…杀了…你们……”

不破狠狠地瞪着对方，从牙缝中艰难地挤出几个字。而这显然令对方更加恼怒。他来到不破身后，推开正在开拓他后穴的人。

“杀了我们？反正我们明天就要死了啊，哈哈哈…”

武士抓起不破放在床头的佩刀，用粗糙的刀柄在不破的穴口处来回摩挲。不破恐惧地绷紧了身体，想要逃开，却被牢牢按住无法动弹。

“看来不破大人还不够爽，我来让你爽翻天。”

刀柄狠狠地插入尚未被开拓完全的小穴。被强制打开的痛楚依然令不破浑身颤抖，他几乎没有力气喊叫，只能低低地痛苦的呻吟，可被淫药开发的身体却似乎从这痛楚中获得了些许快感，前端完全挺立，甚至溢出点点蜜液。

“不破大人可真是淫荡啊。这刀可没少塞进屁股里吧。”

整个刀柄都被小穴完全吞入，柔嫩的小穴被完全填满，几乎每一处皱褶都被撑开。不习惯接纳异物的小穴把刀柄吸得紧紧的，可武士没有一丝怜悯地大力抽插着，几乎每次动作都要带出艳红的肠肉。不破被快感和痛楚折磨得几乎要失去意识，他的头无力地低垂着，随着武士的动作机械地喘息，眼泪和口水不断滴落在地上。

武士们兴奋地凑近欣赏着，不破被自己的佩刀凌辱的情景令他们血脉偾张，有几个武士甚至开始脱下裤子撸了起来。

似乎是玩腻了，武士把刀柄拔了出来，扔在一旁。紧致的小穴在刀柄离开时仿佛依依不舍般发出“啵”的一声，令武士们又爆发出一阵哄笑。

那个武士脱下裤子，把早已硬的发胀的阴茎深深插入不破已完全打开的穴口。

“真紧啊，不破大人连里面都是极品啊…”

不破已经完全没有力气反抗了。任凭他人在身体里肆虐，仿佛坏掉的人偶一般，只能默默地承受。其他武士们也再等不及发泄自己的欲望。 他们把束缚着不破的绳子割开，不破立刻软绵绵地瘫倒在地上。

几个武士把不破翻成仰面朝上的姿势，才发现不破不知什么时候已经射精了，也许是太过激烈，连锁骨处也喷射上了点点精液。可因淫药的作用，他的阴茎完全没有软下去的意思。

“射太多可不好，不破大人还是多忍忍吧。”

几个武士坏笑着，随手拿起一根带子，将不破的阴茎自根部系起。不破浑身颤抖着，嘴里含糊不清地不知在说些什么。

释放过一次的不破看起来更加诱人了。他无力地躺在地上，有些空洞的眼神里只剩下欲望。眼眶和鼻尖红红的，嘴唇鲜艳得仿佛要滴出血来。他的嘴张开着，来不及吞咽的口水沿着嘴角流下。

随着下身被猛烈撞击的动作，不破无意识地发出一声声小奶猫般的呻吟，带着哭腔又有几分媚态的声音几乎要让身边的武士们疯狂。

武士们开始争先恐后地使用不破的身体。他的嘴和双手都被男人的阴茎占满了，小穴也因不断接纳不同的男人而变得渐渐开始失去知觉。不破被束缚的阴茎凄惨地挺立着，他数次想要伸手解开绳结，却被抓住手臂无法解脱。

在这漫长的强奸过程中，他迎来了似乎有两次无精高潮。看似痛苦地翻着白眼不断抽搐，却扭着腰肢大声浪叫的不破令武士们兴奋到了极致。他们一次又一次地侵犯着不破，不知是什么时候，束缚着不破的绳结被解开了，他又被操射了四五次，到最后可怜的阴茎已经什么也射不出来，只能颤颤巍巍地吐出些许清亮的液体。

在武士们终于累了，准备结束这场荒唐的奸淫时，他的脸上已经全是大家射出的精液，连睫毛都被精液黏住，以至于无法睁开眼。他的身上几乎到处都是青紫的淤痕和鲜红的牙印，被操得几乎合不上腿，过多的精液从依然在一开一合的艳红小穴中溢出，和他流出的淫水一起在身下聚成一个小水洼。

不破虚弱地躺在地上。淫药的作用似乎开始减退，疲惫和痛楚占据了他的身体。

他想要跳起来把侵犯了他的人一一斩首，想挑开他们的肚子让他们看到自己的内脏缓缓流出。

哦，内脏。

他想起了切腹的家主，想起了在城中任奉行的日子，想起了为果腹而不得不为盐商做保镖的落魄武士，想起了留在城中注定要被流放的年轻孩子们。

罢了。明天，这一切就要全部结束了。

他闭上眼，任意识渐渐飘远。


End file.
